Astral Soul Magic
Astral Soul Magic (せいきたいせいしんまほう Seikitai Seishin Mahou): Astral Soul Magic is a Lost Magic and Caster-Type Magic of considerable power, and is known as Isshindōtai (いっしんどうたい lit. Two Hearts Beating as One). The magic's sole existence was created for the benefit of the humans during the time when demons and dragons wrecked havoc upon the world, when most humans were losing hope of being saved. However, before all hope was lost, the Dawn Knight approached the world, and destroyed itself to give the world hope once more. Those with high magical potential, and a determined soul resonated with the Dawn Knight's beating heart, and soon after, Astral Soul Magic was born. The magic is rare and powerful, capable of destroying even the slightly impure, if the user deems it as so. Overview Astral Soul Magic is rarely used, as nowadays it is considered a fluke in the laws of magic. According to Aeris, each person does not have only one soul- they have thousands of untouched, unused souls that are the source of Astral Soul Magic. Fusing the hope of one person with one of these souls, then use the sun's energy, and finally, resonating with the Dawn Knight's heart beat is the only way to utilize this magic. These three crucial components of the magic are absolutely required, which makes it difficult to learn, as the beating of the Dawn Knight's heart is different for most. The most common, however, would be the metaphysical beating of a thousand hearts together. As soon as the beating of the Dawn Knight's heart is revealed to the user, they must align their heart beat and soul to resonate with him. Once this is done, the user is able to unleash the power of their soul and heart united- two hearts beating as one. Astral Soul Magic is described as the metaphysical manifestation of the hopes of humankind resonating with the soul of the user. As a result, it almost takes a lifetime to learn and master. However, seeing as though Hitomi has had nearly a million lifetimes to learn it, she has already become a great user of the magic, but not as good as a select few. Astral Soul Magic chooses its users; it attaches itself to the blood and DNA of the user so that the magic can be transferred through genetics. However, if the magic is transferred through genetics, the magic will grow weaker and weaker, until the magic can be described as non existent. Astral Soul Magic can be classified as Holder Magic and Caster Magic. Users of this magic who utilize Holder Magic are at a distinct disadvantage, not only can they lose their item, but they are at risk of losing the capability of losing the ability to perform magic. This magic can be applied to the plainest of weapons to make them lethal; it actually relies on weapons, fists, and kicks to carry the magic over. Once physical contact os made, the magic will be transferred into the foe's body, destroying them from within. Furthermore, each user of Astral Soul Magic has one main soul; Hitomi's being the Infinity Soul. These souls are the user's most powerful and versatile soul, the one that dominates all of the others at her disposal. These special souls are described as Abnormals (びょうてき Byouteki), ones that shouldn't have existed in the first place, but continue to exist. Once the main soul is identified, the user's attacks become much more powerful; more than what they would have been without these Abnormals. Spells Trivia